1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital distribution method and a digital distribution system that are applied to the distribution of books, documents, music CDs, and video DVDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, open networks such as the Internet have come into wide use around the world. This type of network allows customers to access various products on the network, and many new businesses have started.
One of well-known Internet businesses is a book sales business that accepts orders over the Internet and sells books. This business is now widely accepted by many buyers.
The problem with a conventional book sales business over the Internet is that, though an order for a book is sent and received between a vendor and a buyer in real time over the Internet, the ordered book is delivered to the buyer using a conventional distribution system. This means that the buyer must wait a few days until the book is delivered and, during that period, cannot read the book.